1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulator for housing an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an insulator housing for an electrical connector with the insulator housing having polarizing end sections and/or contoured side walls.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electrical interconnect system 10 is depicted in FIG. 1. Electrical interconnect system 10 includes a first connector 11 having a shroud 12, and a second connector 13 having a shroud 14. Connector 11 includes a plurality of electrically conductive contacts surrounded by shroud 12, and connector 13 includes a plurality of electrically conductive contacts surrounded by shroud 14. The connectors are configured so that shroud 12 of first cennector 11 may be plugged into shroud 14 of second connector 13, thereby bringing the conductive contacts surrounded by shroud 12 of first connector 11 into conductive contact with the conductive contacts surrounded by shroud 14 of second connector 13.
Shroud 12 of first connector 11 has a smaller outer peripheral dimension than the inner peripheral dimension of shroud 14 of connector 13 so that shroud 12 will fit within shroud 14 when first connector 11 and second connector 13 are mated. Shrouds 12 and 14 are D-shaped for polarization.
The present invention is an improvement upon electrical interconnect systems of the type described above.